The Day Warlock Magic Died
by Quiet Ryter
Summary: Summary inside and is an mpreg story. Inspired by two stories where things never go half way, also going to add a bonus chapter, but wanted to add this story. Birth might be a little graphic, don't like mpreg, don't complain about, don't read. Bonus added in.


The Day Warlock Magic Died

#Summary

Inspired by The Day Magic Died and The Day Jarvis Died, I decided to type where on the day Alec gives birth to his and Magus's baby girl Maxine Renesmee Lightwood Bane, Warlocks are unable to use their magic including Magnus and Bee Lightwood Herondale. Without their magic they had a hard time getting to their clients as a Warlock came to help find a solution to help get the Warlocks' magic back.

#Disclaimer

I don't own anything or the plot idea, it was something I wanted to borrow for idea. They belong to: Charmed, Shadowhunters and anyone that own something here in this story.

Author's Note:

It's been so long time since I've typed out a fanfiction and want to be able to try and write this one-shot that's long. Also, I've had Shadowhunters on the brain because I've been happy that everyone is making noise to help get Shadowhunters renew. #saveshadowhunters. On with the story.

#PrologueHospitalTrip

Alec Lightwood was sitting on the seat looking at the aurora borealis, according to his parabati and daughter Bee says they'll be seeing the lunar eclipse soon as well. His hands are currently resting on his nine-month belly, where Maxie is currently kicking him. She keeps him up, so he's had little to nearly no sleep. According to Catarina, he's overdue by four days. He thought about inducing labor two days ago but decided against it.

While watching waiting for his siblings and eldest child, he sees that Jace is chasing after Chairman Meow for his glasses to see the lunar eclipse.

Izzy was sitting next to Alec, "Hey Clary, are you excited to see the lunar eclipse."

Clary nods, "It's going to be beautiful, how about you Alec? Are you excited to see it?"

Alec sighs, "I'd be happy and such I'm just okay."

Bee comes in with glasses, "You weren't so okay bending over the bath tub puking up dinner this morning."

Alec shrugs, "All part of pregnancy including: gas, peeing, heartburn, all part of the pregnancy that I wish went half way, but with this baby it's never half way."

Izzy thinks, "You're close to the end game big bro."

They look to see Jace yell, "Give me my glasses!" He makes the leap and crashes into the floor causing the four to laugh, when Simon comes in.

He goes, "Hey guys, Clary invited me the lunar eclipse."

Clary says, "Pretty much it's close, and the planetary alignment is tomorrow."

Alec takes Izzy's hand to get up as Magnus comes in.

Alec sighs, "Okay, Maxie is finally calming down, I'm going downstairs."

Alec felt his vision go blurry as dizziness hit him. He must have looked pale, because he could see the others coming toward him.

The last thing Alec said before blackness hit, "Maybe I'll take back my seat."

Jace and Bee, "Alec!"  
They lay him on the chair, as Magnus tries to use his magic to help heal Alec of whatever is wrong.

Bee helps too, "My magic isn't working, Magnus?"

Magus shakes his head, "No, Isabelle go down and get a bed ready, I'll carry him, old fashion medicine it is."

Magus wraps one arm behind his back while the other is under his legs, wincing at his weight, but ignored that as he felt Alec's head on his shoulder as they headed to the medical part of the institute.

#MyIntroduction

My name is Bee Lightwood Herondale, daughter and parabati to both Alec Lightwood and Jace Herondale. Ever since I was four years old and drawn to Alec, he's been my childhood friend.

Now I've not only learn that I am a Shadowhunter and Warlock. But also, Alec and Jace's daughter because I am Valentine's experiment. Now I battle with my two parabati and still manage to deal with clients as a Warlock as well. In order to learn about my life, I've learn This is the Hunt I've been doing that show what my life is like.

#ChapterOneDiagosisAndRelax

Alec's vision was blurry for a split second as he felt something attached to his nose. He felt something and looked around, realizing they were no longer on the roof of the Institute, but the Medical Wing.

He looks to see that Magnus and Jace are sitting next to him while Clary and Simon are standing there.

Izzy and Bee come in with Cat.

Cat shines a light on Alec's eyes, "So how are you feeling Alec?"

Alec sighs, "Fine, except for this slight headache I feel okay, why?"

Cat checks, "When was the last time I check you Alec?"

Magnus answers, "That would be a month ago."

Cat looks, "According to Isabelle and Bee you're four days overdue."

Alec nods, "I've thought about inducing labor, but I didn't feel comfortable doing that, and besides I'm having a home deliver, my mom did, so why can't I?"

Magnus got up and allowed Alec to lay his head on his shoulder, using one arm to rub Alec's right arm while the other is rubbing his baby belly.

Cat says, "Well if you had come at your due date, I would have caught your condition much sooner Alec."

Alec felt his heart clench in fear, "My-my condition?"

Bee looked, "It looks its toxemia, it's a form of high blood pressure in the last term to pregnancy, which is caused by stress."

Izzy thinks, "Alec what caused you to get stressed out?"  
Alec sighs, "Mom and Dad's divorce also dad sent me a fire message saying he was coming by the institute with his new fiancé."

Jace asks, "Alec why didn't you tell us about this?"

Alec sighs, "I didn't want to stress you guys and it's not fair that five days after their divorce, dad's bringing that, that-."

Cat says, "Calm down Alec because right now toxemia could cause restriction of blood flow to the placenta, which could result in small baby or other complications one of them eclampsia that has actually put someone in-."

Bee says, "Considering how far along you are, the worries are minor. The treatment is a low sodium diet, and lots of bedrest. Starting tomorrow."

Alec wonders, "Bee, please be honest what's the worst that happen to eclampsia?"

Bee sighs, "She's in a coma and that was three weeks ago, her family hasn't decided to pull the plug yet."

Alec felt his stomach clench as Bee said, "Alec you're going to be fine as long as you relax."

Alec nods as Izzy walks Cat out the door.

Alec sighs as he felt hot tears go down his face, Magnus kisses his forehead while wiping his tears away.

Magnus sees, "That could be why, it's not only physical but mentally as well. But remember our baby is unique and this is uncharted territory."

Alec nods as a sob escapes his throat, Magnus moved his hand to his back, comforting him as the sobs lessen then Alec fell asleep.

Jace thinks, "For now we'll hold off on missions to help Alec relax, what can we do to help?"

Magnus thinks, "For now just have some stuff to help him relax be brought back to the house, Cat is going to release Alexander in the morning."

Izzy nodded as she came back in to see Magnus rubbing Alec's back with one arm while the other is rubbing his nine-month belly.

The four leave to help get things ready for tomorrow to help Alec relax.

#ChapterTwoWhereIsMagic

Izzy was working on some scented candles that should help Alec relax in his and Magnus's bedroom.

Bee portal in, "Greetings from London, I bring back a Sherlock Holmes novel for Alec to read and a Charlotte Royale desert. I remember the last time I brought Alec he talked about how he wishes he could read Sherlock Holmes, well here is that and an old movie, I can't remember what it is, but it's a good one."

Izzy laughs, "We're supposed to help him relax, not have Alec bouncing off the walls or moan about it'll take him forever to get his old body back."

Bee pouts, "I thought this was supposed to cheer him up, not make him stress more Izzy."

Izzy hugs her, "And it will, now Clary and Simon are currently watching the institute with Lydia, and Jace is helping Magnus pick up Alec, everything will be perfect."

Bee hugs back, "I hope so, I've never felt him feel that devastated not since Jace died and came back or that he was told he couldn't have kids or when while his first month pregnant in a constant state of fear."

Izzy was about to say more when the door was opened and the two could hear Jace and Alec bickering, Alec was complaining about how he should go to a mundane hospital. Jace saying they have a hospital nurse and doctor here so they don't need a to go to a mundane hospital.

Izzy rushes over to see Alec in a baby blue sweater with jeans that have a way for him to wear during his pregnancy. Alec was handing Magnus his black sweater when he was hugged by both his siblings.

Alec felt suffocated.

Izzy says, "Welcome home Alec or should we say your majesty, because today we are your servants, right Jace."

Jace nods, "We will be here to help your highness."

Alec frowns, "Knock it off or both of you will lose your heads."

Jace lets go, but Izzy is still hugging while rubbing the left side of his belly.

Izzy goes, "Well as your siblings, we feel it's our duty to help."

Magnus moves ahead to take his hand and jokes, "Let me take you to your chambers my beautiful blushing Queen."

Alec frowns stay while his cheeks are dark red, "Okay, your head is next for the chopping block, please no more queen crap, I'm no one's queen, just a soon to be mother."

Izzy continues rubbing, "We still feel it's important to provide serenity and (geese come in)."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "I take it the geese are here because? You know what I won't let anything bug me for the sake of my baby girl."  
Alec rubs his nine-month belly as Magnus takes his hand and leads him up to their room.

Izzy hisses to Jace, "Where did we get geese for relaxing Jace?"

Bee jumps in, "I don't know, but right now we need to move the geese and what was that noise."

They go to check.

Meanwhile Alec is sitting there wishing Magnus would hurry up on picking his outfit because as much as he likes it, he would like to cover up already. Magnus helps put on his shirt then helps with sweats, with his socks that are his favorite thing to wear even when possibly conceived the baby here Alec would still wear socks.

Magnus could see Alec is still upset, "What's wrong darling?"

Alec pouts, "Hospital, a mundane hospital would have been better. I mean in all of this drama, we forgot the most important thing."

Magnus jokes, "When your upset with your body, let's have sex?"

Alec shakes his head, "What's best for the baby and now I have a condition because of that, she's not even out of my womb yet and I just managed to screw up."

Magnus thinks, "Okay, if you want I'll call Cat to have you admitted tomorrow, okay honey?"

Alec jokes, "What if she comes out of me and portals to see my mother?"

Magnus kisses Alec, "We'll cross that bridge when it's time, now come on my blushing queen, let's let you relax."

Alec sighs, "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

Magnus jokes, "Nope, now tea biscuit picked up an old movie you would enjoy and then-."

The phone rang, so Alec answered it, "Bane residents, okay?"

Alec hands the phone over, "Why do I feel like I'm in Charmed and I'm Piper the neurotic one? Also, since when do your clients use the house phone."

Magnus jokes, "You're much hotter than she is babe, remember that. Also, I've been busy to help my loving boyfriend."

Alec nods as he starts to watch his movie and Magnus left to talk to the person on the phone, who is a Warlock complaining that he can't portal from Australia.

He comes down to see a unicorn?

Magnus looks to see Izzy, Jace and Bee working.

Bee turns to Magnus, "I can't use my Warlock magic, and had at least three clients call complaining of no Warlock being able to help them."

Magnus nods, "Same thing here, in fact I-."

Footsteps are heard as Alec says, "Guys I'm starving, anyone bring food."

Bee hisses, "Get Alec back to bed, right now we just put the geese in another room, tied up and let's get the unicorn there as well."

Magnus meets Alec, "Hey you should be resting."

Alec says, "Wait she was joking about-."  
Magnus says firmly, "Bed little Queen, now! Don't make me spank you more than when we did it playing naughty student and pissed professor since I got to let handcuff you outside and-."

Alec says, "Magnus do not finish that, or we will not have sex for a very long time after I give birth."

Magnus stops talking after that, leaving the three to round up the unicorn and as Bee tried again, no Warlock magic could be used at all.

So, the three finished that as Bee checked a spell book.

Magnus comes down, "Okay, Alec is left with a sandwich, chips, desert and water. Now what spell can we use to bring back Warlock magic."

Bee came back, "Well it will have to be something we don't know because the book is empty and wait your Warlock mark is showing."

Magnus pulls out a mirror and sees his cat eyes.

Bee sees her Black Butler marks on her eye and hand are showing. Magnus puts on sunglasses as Bee puts on her fingerless gloves and eye patch. Izzy and Jace enter back in the room.

Bee explains, "Something is taking away our warlock magic and ability to glamour ourselves."

Izzy was about to say something when they heard a knock. Bee looks at the peephole and sees that it's her grandfather Robert Lightwood, Alec, Izzy and Jace's father.

Bee mouths, "Grandpa the cheater is here with his fiancé."

Magnus says, "Okay, for now let's keep this among ourselves and find a way to get answers. I don't need Alec to freak out."

Bee was about to let them in when a noise catches her attention, when she looks to see that Jace and Izzy are fighting some weirdo and when he tries his Warlock Magic it's a fail, so he tries a marble cutting board to drop on Jace, who fell, Bee yells and throws a knife which hits the guy square in the chest.

His last words, "My name will haunt you to your grave."

Bee sighs, "You're not the first or last demon to tell me that. Guy get a few garbage bags, let's wrap him and hide him in the closet, because Grandpa is here and wait I'll go open the door."

After Magnus helps in, they manage to hide the body and Bee forces herself to calm down as she opens the door to see Robert and some women he doesn't recognize.

He says, "Jace, Isabelle, Max is with your mother in Idris, so for now I'd like you to meet Donna, my fiancé and your guys' new step mother and grandmother."

Bee says, "Hello I'm Jocelyn Lightwood Herondale, Bee this is my parabati Jace Herondale, and this my Aunt Isabelle Lightwood. Welcome to Magnus Bane's apartment."

On the inside Bee wanted to scream as they enter. Donna tells of how they meet while Jace throw's Donna's jacket in the closet, which Magnus frowns, explains they can't get enough hangers.

Robert looks around, "Where's Alec? I thought I'd give him the good news so, where is he?"

Izzy says, "He's upstairs watching a movie, probably asleep, since he did get back from the Medical Wing of the Institute this morning."

Robert is concerned, "He came back from the Medical, what's wrong with him, are he and the baby okay?"

Jace admits, "He has a condition, so for now we just want him to relax."

Donna joins in," Kids these days really are stressed, it's a good thing we came to help. Is he eating enough garlic, garlic helps dilate blood vessels."

Bee thinks, "We'll get those and-."

They hear, "Hey dad and who is that?"

Bee and the others turn to see that Alec is coming downstairs in a Doctor Who sock which is up to his knee and a Harry Potter sock. Robert sighs, Alec loves wearing his socks and different ones. He remembered when they came in to visit he was in his room playing with Bee when she turned into a one-year old and had on socks. Socks are something his son loves besides reading and drawing.

Jace warns, "Think on how you want to deliver the new cause we don't want Alec to drop that calf right there on the spot."

Alec glares at Jace, "I'm not a horse you, pig, now dad who is this and what does everyone want to tell me."

Jace pouts, "I'm not a pig, you never mind, this is dad's new fiancé Donna."

Alec walks over and shakes her hand, "I'm Alec Lightwood, eldest son."

Izzy adds, "Soon to be a mother."

Magnus adds while holding Alec's hand, "And my blushing queen."

Donna hugs Alec, who seems uneasy, mostly because this is awkward.

Donna says, "I feel like part of the family, come on I'll take you upstairs to relax. At the time of having family it's best to have family."

Alec, who cheeks are dark red again, "Really here, you don't want to get a hotel or go to the Institute to see how things are going?"

Donna shakes her head and helps Alec, who nearly trips on the first step, as they go upstairs while Donna explains what they are going to do, while Alec just nods and seems to be trying to tune out Donna, but from his face expression, it's failing.

Robert says, "I was at the Los Angeles Institute when she came, and it was just like magic. And where are you guys going?"

Bee says, "To get some books to read in case I have a client."

Izzy says, "To see how things are going at the Institute."

Jace looks really pale, "To excuse me-."

He's running to the sink to puke what he ate before anyone says anything. Robert points to where Jace is at and the two nod to let Robert help Jace, who is still puking, and gripping the sink with such a death grip.

Bee was about to leave when she gets a text and see that someone is at the door.

She and Izzy open the door to see someone standing there. From the outfit Bee could see that he's a Warlock and not one she's ever meet so they went outside to talk with him.

#ChapterThreeUnwantedHelpAndPossibleAnswers

Bee says, "Can I help you sir?"

The guy answers, "I'm Orzo and I believe my lackey was supposed to be here? Where is he by any chance?"

Bee thinks, "Oh you mean the guy Stanley, that attacked Jace and Izzy, he's dead and rotting away."

Izzy adds, "He didn't leave a message expect "My name will haunt you to your grave", that's it."

Bee realizes, "No I suspect he's the message to show what's happening to Warlocks, right? No magic for any of us otherwise your mark wouldn't be showing, the snake eyes, right?"

The guy nods, "Now that we all know the situation I propose we find a solution at seven o'clock at a dark forest."

Bee shakes her head, "No, a pizza place, where it's public with people there. Mia's Hot Pies."

The guy sighs, "Very well, no weapons, just some things for a Warlock ritual, okay?"

Bee nods, "Agreed."

The guy left as the girls looks to see that without Warlock protection to help that will leave the Institute vulnerable to attack. For now, they have to get ready for this, Bee thinks and see that they can improvise on what to bring, for now they should fill in with Magnus and Jace on what's going on.

Izzy sees Jace is still pale, but drinking ginger ale, as he watches the two come in. Robert is currently with his fiancé spending time with Alec and Magnus.

Jace says, "Okay, so what's going on?"

Bee explains what's going to happen and Jace thinks about, it could help to improvise on weapons.

Bee says, "I'll put together a list on what we need, and Izzy and I'll go to Magnus's potion room to assemble this stuff. Also, Izzy get hair spray, Magnus has flammable ones, also we have to leave Alec out of this. Remember what Cat said, he needs to relax not panic."

Izzy nods, "Okay we leave seven to get to Mia's Hot Pies, Jace what's Alec doing right now?"

Jace thinks, "I don't know but Robert and Donna are up there with Alec so he's probably fine."

Bee adds, "Hopefully not getting over hugged by Donna."

Izzy goes up a gets the hair spray and sees that Alec is currently reading with headphones in his ears while their father is with Donna looking at a basket with food and seems to have fun.

Alec looks and waves Izzy over, "Please stay, I can't take another minute of hearing how Donna and Dad met."

Izzy kisses his forehead, "You'll be fine, I have to go, I have some paper work to do at the Institute, so I want to style my hair and look fabulous, bye."

She kisses his cheek and baby belly as Alec weakly says not to leave, so Alec puts the headphones back on when Donna pats his shoulder causing him to look up as she motions to remove his headphones.

Alec reluctantly removes his headphones and moves to allow her to sit. He's hoping that Magnus would stay, but Jace came up, looking really pale, it reminds him of when he had morning sickness and he looked like death is warming him up to help with an important project, hopefully they'll be back.

He's also hoping she doesn't talk about their sex life, when he felt a burning sensation in his stomach that felt uncomfortable like acid rising or something. Donna then pulls out a cup of water and spoonful of baking soda, mixing the two. Alec was hoping that's not for him.

She tells him, "It may taste gross sweetie, but trust me it will help your heartburn."

Robert looks over, "Alec, son, are you okay?"

Donna assures him, "It's fine Robert just heartburn."

Alec makes a face as he forces himself to drink it up until he final finishes it, Donna then gives him apple juice to take the taste of baking soda out of his mouth.

His stomach feels better then Magnus came in to check on them, when he notices Bee is coming by with Izzy, Jace and Bee. He then feels they're hiding something but what.

He starts to say, "Freeze it you three and-."

Alec lets out the biggest burp then puts his hand to his mouth.

His cheeks are dark red again, "Excuse me."

Donna kisses his cheek, "Feel better honey?"

Alec doesn't say anything but only nods.

Bee, Jace and Izzy leave before Alec could stop them. He then turns to Magnus.

Alec says, "Dad can I talk to Magnus, we need a moment alone, a magical moment alone."

Robert is confused.

Magnus says, "Warlock magical moment."

Robert understood that as Donna kisses the side of his head and the two left. That left Magnus and Alec alone.

Magnus says, "How about I bring you a soda and-."

Alec says, "Magnus please let start first."

#ChapterFourConfessionAndShockingNews

Alec gives a smile Magnus can tell says he'll be in the dog house if he lies anymore. Robert and his fiancé left the two to talk which was good.

Alec says, "I maybe in this bed, but I didn't take pills to make me an idiot, so would you please tell me, what you all are hiding from me, I can take it okay?"

Magnus goes, "Fine you have the right to learn darling. Warlock magic is down because both tea biscuit and I have our marks shown. So, she along with Jace and Izzy are talking with a questionable Warlock to get answers, problem solved, right?"

Alec thinks, "I see, you know I wish I had Piper's powers, so I could blow your ass to pieces right now. That's impossible on your glamour."

Magnus removes his sunglasses, "Still don't believe me darling?"

Alec paled slightly not because of Magnus's eyes, he felt a pop inside him and water gushing out of him. His stomach and heart clenched.

Magnus says, "Don't panic okay? Honey don't go pale, we'll get this fixed and then tomorrow take you to get admitted to the hospital and then-."

Alec stops him, "Magnus no, it's my water, it just broke, right now!"

Magnus felt his stomach churn when he heard this, Alec is going into labor right now and their second to third medical people are not here to help Alec with the contractions.

Magnus brings Robert and Donna upstairs as Alec is panicking saying it's too early even though he's four days overdue.

Donna left to go call Catarina as Magnus helps Alec out of his sweat pants, and shirt, Robert helps hold Alec up, who is shaking slightly, he takes his father's hand and clenches it when a contraction comes.

Magnus gets him in a big dress shirt and a new pair of socks. He then changes the bedsheets watching as Alec tries not to shake but groans and holds his father's hand as each contraction goes by. Magus is surprised at how close they coming, when he gets a text from Catarina stating she needs help.

Magnus says, "Okay, I'll bring Catarina over to help. Please keep an eye on Alec."

Robert nods as he helps his eldest child, whose shoulders are shaking. Magnus hugs Alec who buries his head in Magnus's neck, sobs.

Magnus rubs his back, "I know this isn't how you wanted to have the baby darling, but can you blame her, she's really excited to see you, focus on seeing her, okay?"

Alec nods, as Magnus helps him to calm down, then gives Alec a kiss that so full of assurance and love that Alec feels his legs turn to jelly, but Magnus helps to bed then leaves.

Magnus isn't gone for more than a minute as Alec takes his father's hand as a contraction comes in.

Donna comes in, "I just got off the phone with Catarina, she's going to need Magnus to help bring her here, but they'll be here."

Robert rub's Alec's back, "See everything is going to be fine."

Alec nods, "But where are Izzy and- he groans- Bee they worked so hard to help and-groans- why can't they be here."

Robert thinks, "I'll call your sister."

Robert and Donna leave, Robert turns his back to use the landline to call to let the girls know that Alec is in labor, when he felt a sharp pain in his side. It barely took a minute as Donna smirked and took out the knife and left Robert to bleed on the floor.

Donna grabs a bowl with cold water and a cloth after wringing out the excess water, puts it on Alec's sweaty forehead.

Alec asks, "Where's my father?"

Donna lies, "Magnus needed help, so your father is going to help with bringing Catarina here."

Alec was going to say something, but gasp and groans at the contraction, taking Donna's hand, with a hope that he's not crushing it.

Donna says, "That's it, breathe, just breathe."

Alec felt his body heat up and forehead drip with sweat as Donna wipes it and put the cold cloth back on.

Donna says, "Could I check to see how dilated you are, I was a former field medic, if it's okay?"

Alec nods as she moves up the blanket and removes his boxers to see he's nearly eight centimeters. He's nearly close to giving birth.

Donna keeps his boxers off and lies, "Only six centimeters in dilation, still enough time before help comes."

Alec nods as another contraction comes in, she lets him take his hand as she lets him lie on his right side and hug a pillow tightly. She knows he close to giving birth to his Shadowhunter and warlock baby, all she had to do was wait for one person.

Back as Bee, Izzy and Jace go to Mia's Hot Pies, they enter with candles, and hairspray. Bee had Jace's blood drawn because they had to stop two more times for Jace to puke in two different trash cans.

They enter to see that it's packed with lots of people. The three walk over to see that Orzo the Warlock is there with one other person.

Orzo says, "I've brought my mentor Orson and let's see if there are any weapons, ladies may I look in your bags?"

Bee lets him see the candles that they plan to light up to help. While they were pulling out candles, she notices it got quiet and the patrons are coming closer to them.

Bee realizes, "You weren't here to, you just wanted us, wait this place was public."

Orzo shrugs, "Was easy to pay them off and of course the owner wouldn't comply, so we have him tied in the back."

Things went south from there as the three hide behind a table and Bee lights up a candle and throws at the other side.

Bee says, "Guys battle time."

The three no two because Jace looked exhausted and having a dizzy spell, so Bee and Izzy take out two cricket bats and start beating up the other local patrons. While Orzo whisperers something to Orson and leaves the battle. The two continue the battle as they fought each guy.

Back at the apartment, the phone lines where unknowingly cut and Alec is currently groaning and yelling as a contraction passes by. Then he hears the door open and close, thinking it's Magnus with Catarina he turns.

He says, "Magnus please it hurts the baby is coming but there still some time before- who are you?"

Orzo simply states, "That's easy piggy, I'm here for your baby."

Alec felt his heart clench with fear as he looks to see Donna smirking and it hit it, she's working with Orzo.

He then groans as Orzo says, "Breathe and -shutting the door- start pushing."

Bee and Izzy were finished when she handcuffs Orson to a table, then notices that Orzo is not there.

Bee pulls out a knife she hid, "Where is Orzo?"

Izzy says, "Where is Warlock magic and how did he take it?"

Orson pants, "He doesn't have the power."

Bee sees, "No but you do, you're his mentor. Wait now where did he go, or I'll shove this knife to front lower body part or the other side. I'll surprise you."

Orson admits, "No you silly Shadowhunter, listen, I unearth something from an angel who later on lives as an oracle, now, when three planets burn as one over a sky of dancing light, and warlock magic will rest to welcome a twice blessed child."

Bee sees, "He's right the aurora borealis, the planetary alignment, and remember when Magnus tried to heal Alec his magic didn't work and today mine didn't. There is no way to bring back magic and-."

Izzy is confused, "Who is the twice blessed child?"

Bee explains, "He's not after us, he just wanted to keep us distracted and-."

Magnus enters, "Guys what's going on?"

Bee sees, "He wants Alec and your baby Magnus, now-."

Izzy says, "When does Warlock magic come back."

Orson says, "Magic comes back when that stupid Shadowhunter pushes out the baby, which I suspect is any minute now."

Bee tries, "House line in down."

Magnus pats Jace, "Wake up princess, we have to help Alec and-."

Jace and Bee groan, Bee says, "He's close to giving birth, let's go and we'll deal with these idiots later. Call Clary, Simon and Lydia, we need back up, now.

#ChapterFiveWarlockMagicIsBackAndAChildIsBorn

The three run back to the apartment, where Alec is cursing and screams.

Donna removes the blankets, "Contractions are really close and he's nearly close to giving birth."

Alec is scared, he can't have the baby not when they're here.

Alec glares, "Like hell I'm that close to pushing and-."

A really strong contraction causes Alec to scream and yell in pain. When the three sneak up from the fire escape and as Lydia joins them, Clary and Simon were called on a mission. Bee explains as they sneak in.

Bee remembers the unicorn and after grabbing a knife, starts to collect unicorn horn powder.

Bee explains, "I was an agent of good and for now I remember Magnus teaching me unicorn horns having healing property and can heal a person's injury. Also, we need to see who is here."

Then they hear a scream.

Izzy says, "I say we storm over also pass me that it's something that is used on Charmed, but trust me, with this spell, we can stop them."

Izzy is confused, "Them, wait Donna?"

Bee nods, "Probably a demon helping Orzo with the baby that's why he needed someone on the inside to help."

The items are assembled and the three go to the kitchen where Bee takes a glass and throws it to the wall, causing Orzo and Donna to see that they are not alone. Orzo goes as Donna wipes Alec's forehead.

Alec vows, "I won't let you have my baby girl."

Donna frowns, "You should be proud your baby will raised in evil and-."

Alec takes a lamp and with enough strength hits her to knock her out. Alec winces as he gets out of bed and walks to the hall to see no one is there, so he walks down the hall to get out of the apartment. He groans as he feels that he's getting closer to pushing.

Bee and Izzy raise a sword to fight Orzo as he turns to see Alec stumble to the ground. Donna coming down saying something about being caught off guard.

Orzo holds a knife to Alec's baby belly, "Move and this brat will be paralyzed before it's born. Course your idiot brother could have hurt the baby anyway."

Bee had a gun on him.

Alec pants, "Please kill him for me, for your little sister."

Bee says, "Wait-."

Alec groans and forces himself not to push.

Donna checks, "He's ready to give birth."

Alec says, "Izzy please, if you all love me, send these crazy b******* straight to hell already where they belong."

Before Orzo could stab Alec, Bee shot him at the same time Robert throws his knife at Orzo who dodges both and Bee throws the unicorn powder.

Then the two laugh until Bee says, "Beast of legend, myth and lore, give my words the power to soar, and kill this evil evermore."

The two had run and exploded as did Stanley from the room.

Bee thought, "One less mess to clean up, magic helps us still."

Magnus finishes healing Robert, "Well done my apprentice good work and-."  
Alec screams as Magnus catches him, "Please she's coming and- he bores down hard-It hurt so much."

Bee has Magnus lift Alec and they take him to floor as Magnus sits behind and hold him as Alec squats and shakes. Bee lifts the hem of the shirt to get a good view as Izzy runs down with the medical bag Orzo brought.

Bee feels and looks, "I see a patch of black hair."

Alec sobs, "Really."

Lydia jokes, "Wait did you expect a blonde baby."

Jace sees the baby's head and says, "Lydia you record, I'll take a nap."

Lydia holds the phone and Jace passes out on the couch and then continues the recording as Alec pants and sobs, "Why can't I just have a baby without this crap happening Magnus?"

Bee kisses his nose, "Well like you said, never half way, right? Okay, now Alec the head still needs help, now give me a big push."

Alec starts to sob, "I'm too tired and I can't-."

He bores down hard, screaming as he feels the baby's head start to move down. Then after that push he pants and starts to push again until.

Bee yells, "Stop, just pant, otherwise you'll tear."

Alec sobs hating this but pants and screams as he feels the baby's head leave, then before Bee says it, he pushes really hard, wanting this to be over.

Bee hold as the baby turns to allow her shoulder to come out and then sees Alec frown and bore down really hard till finally the baby comes in.

Maxie doesn't cry, in fact she opens her eyes to reveal her rose pink eyes as she coos and looks around. Then cutting the cord, she and Magnus feel their magic coming back.

Izzy says, "I guess Warlock magic is back."

Bee nods as she brings as cloth and cleans the baby and wraps her in a blanket and hands her to Alec.

Bee says, "Maxie say hi to your mother."

Alec takes Maxie, who is sun kissed skin with a head full of black hair, as she coos and takes Alec's finger and suckles it.

Alec says, "Hi Maxie."

He then sobs as he holds her, watching as she suckles his finger and groans as Bee checks.

Bee says, "Okay, after birth, small pushes, then I can heal you."

Alec nods as he pushes out the placenta and Bee heals him. She then magics away the mess and something to help as she gives him underwear. Robert and Izzy go to check on Jace, who is still passed out. Magnus carries Alec and their daughter to upstairs to the room, Alec hisses as Magnus gently puts him on the bed and Maxie's eyes turn grey when she cries to be feed.

Alec is confused until he hands Maxie to Magnus, unbuttons his shirt and allows Maxie to latch on, whose eyes turn pink with happiness, bites hard causing Alec to wince and gasp.

He says, "Please tell me she's only biting just this once."  
Robert enters, "Alec you never stopped biting your mother when she breastfeeds you until you were one."

Alec groans as Maxie continues to suckle.

Izzy tells them, "We're taking Jace back to be checked out."

Bee was about to say something when Jace races to the bathroom and dry heaves.

Bee nods as a paler Jace leaves with Izzy and Robert into the portal that Magnus created.

Bee says, "Her eyes changing color are her warlock mark, she's so cute."

Alec nods feeling drained and exhausted as she finishes and burps. Alec nodded off as Magnus takes Maxie to dress her and Bee sits by Alec's side remembering when Alec took care of her when she was one and he was five months pregnant with Maxie.

She picks up a book and after looking at it, stays with Alec as Magnus came in with Maxie dressed in a pink one piece and headband as he puts her in her crib, joins Alec as he turns and lays his head on Magnus's chest and the two-fall asleep.

Bee was about to nap when she felt her phone vibrate letting her know she has a text and sees, "Jace is in for a surprise"

Bee sighs as she text, "Coming"

Then as she portals away, she thinks, 'Never a dull moment.'

The End

Author's Note:

I hope you all enjoy this story as I have in typing it out. As I have always stated, please read and give a good review. Unless it's to complain or say something about the way I did the chapter titles, then I then to tune it out. Also, I recommend a story, NCIS New Orleans, Baton Rouge, Baby, it's a wonderful and extremely rare to find a mpreg story for NCIS: New Orleans.

Please give read it, because it's a wonderful story and give it a good review it. Also, I know it's been a while since I've written a story, so I hope you enjoy this story and notices the references and hope you all enjoy the story.

#BonusChapter

Author's Note:

I was inspired from seeing a video that had surprised me on what people view and their opinion, so I decided to add this because I've thought about it. Please enjoy this bonus chapter. Also, this idea inspired me on how Jace is pregnant, I don't own it.

Alec, Izzy, and Bee were at the coffee shop. According to Izzy, Jace is pregnant, which is confusing until Izzy says, she remembers that Valentine must have done something to Jace.

Bee mentions that when Jace and Clary having sex, it must have reversed on who is carrying the baby. Alec can't have coffee because he's nursing Maxie, who is sleeping in Bee's arms. The three are currently relaxing and helping to ease Alec, because according to Magnus for nearly three nights when Alec can't calm Maxie, he starts crying with her, baby blues, poor guy.

They were having fun, when Maxie starting letting out her hungry fuss.

Alec doesn't recognize it, "Bee are you holding her right, maybe we should go."

Izzy says, "Unbutton your shirt, it's her hungry cry."

Alec unbutton, "Bee please you might be holding too tightly and-."

Bee hands a fussy Maxie to Alec, "That's her hungry cry, don't sweat it."

Alec adjusts his shirt, not seeing the owner look at with disgusts as Maxie misses it and after a second with her small mouth, latches on and starts to suckle and nurse, gulping down the milk.

Alec winces from the bite, "Guys I'm the worst mother, I barely recognize my own child's cry."

Bee assures, "No one is saying to be the perfect mother Alec."

Alec sighs, "What about this bond parents have with kids, and-."

Izzy assures Alec, "You're doing fine."

Alec nods as he takes a drink from his hot chocolate when the own comes by and looks at Alec with disgusts.

Guy goes, "Excuse me, but take that somewhere else."

Bee is confuse and Alec says, "Take what?"

The guy points to Alec, who sees Maxie is still drinking his right one.

Bee explains, "It's called breastfeeding."

Guy goes, "I call it gross and makes this guy look like freak."

Alec was about to say something when a couple comes in and sees this.

The mother says, "I agree with that man and I have two children and would not traumatize this to a freak."

The father says, "Hey it's mommy's job to feed not yours freak."

Alec felt a tear fall and says, "I am her mother, you dickhead."

Bee says, "You know what there's nothing to see so mind your own business."

The owner says, "See why can't fatty here have some consideration."

Alec sees that Maxie wants his left one, so he wipes her small mouth as he adjusts her and lets her latch on saying ouch as she bites and suckles.

He then buries his face in his hand and Bee could see he starting to cry.

Izzy and Bee start to comfort Alec, who buries his face in Bee's shoulder trying to calm himself down.

A girl who is sitting says, "Hey you realize he has the right to feed his baby here, and in fact I'm going to protest because of what you said. You were harsh and rude, and you just cause the poor man to cry."

A few other women and their husbands all protested the same thing till the rude couple just sat down glaring at Alec, whose eyes are red rimmed, and Bee kissed his forehead and wiped his eyes.

The owner was forced to make their meal on the house and then one of the women congratulated Alec about Maxie, who finished, and he burped. While holding her, he knew people would make a comment about him breastfeeding her or he'll have tired night, but looking at her innocent little face, Alec knew in the end it was worth it.

It was also nice that people stood up for Alec as well.

The Final, The End.


End file.
